


Contingency Plans

by alba17



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman, Evil Ianto, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto doesn't give up after Cyberwoman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contingency Plans

**Author's Note:**

> For a comment_fic prompt: Ianto was really an evil scientist using Torchwood's facility to experiment on a half-converted Cyberman.

The flat is quiet after the insanity of the Hub: the blood, the screaming, racing about like a mad man. Ianto breathes a sigh of relief. Quietly, of course. Nothing to dispel the carefully crafted image of a despairing lover.

Jack's hand is on his arm, steely, meant to remind Ianto he's not in the clear, not by a long shot. The rules have been laid out and he'll comply with them just as carefully as he's done everything else. He's good at following rules, after all.

Despite the loss of Lisa, he's not down for the count. Made a mistake bringing in Professor Tanizaki, he wouldn't do that again. Next time he'll keep total control.

And there will be a next time. Maybe putting Lisa in the Hub wasn't the greatest idea, but he'd learned some valuable things that he'd put to use for Lisa 2.0. He has contingency plans for the contingency plans; a carefully inventoried collection of cyberman parts stashed in a warehouse by the water; every bit of information and document about cybermen he could glean from the wreckage of Torchwood One.

Lisa 2.0 – unbidden, his mind starts whirring with plans, mentally reviewing the next steps, turning the next two weeks into a storm of productivity. Get back in the game, get right back on the horse, Jones.

Jack has gone into the kitchen. He's rustling around, probably making coffee.

"I'll be checking in on you every day, Ianto," he says when he emerges, a cold blue gaze licking over Ianto before he turns on his heel to delve farther into the flat. He returns with some bottles of pills from the loo; painkillers Ianto used after that disastrous trip to the Brecon Beacons. Jack flourishes them at Ianto before they disappear into his voluminous pockets. "Just being careful." He examines Ianto for a moment, his face tight. Then he heads back into the kitchen to pour the coffee.

Ianto has enjoyed Jack, let himself forget once in awhile what it was all for. He wonders if that's really over. He'd learned a lot from Jack. It had been an experiment at first, just to see what would happen, distract Jack from looking too closely into what Ianto was doing. But then it became…something more. Something unexpected that stripped open a part of himself he hadn't known about.

For one crazy moment, he considers spilling his guts, telling Jack everything, maybe enlisting his help. But no, Jack is still in the thrall of the Doctor and the Doctor hates everything about cybermen. He wouldn't understand, wouldn't get what Ianto's trying to do.

He takes a mug from Jack's strong, capable hands, flashing on the feel of them on his skin. _No. Not now._ Pastes on an appropriately serious face. "Thanks." He sips the coffee; surprisingly good. "I wouldn't, you know." He nods at Jack's pocket.

"How would I know, Ianto? I don't even know who you really are." Jack sips his coffee and the mug hides his face.

Ianto turns, takes his coffee down the hall to his bedroom. His clothes are stiff with blood. They make an interesting sculpture on his floor. He sees them in flames, satisfyingly burning into ash. Jack appears behind the flicks of orange, face a white blob of self-control above a severe cadet blue triangle.

"Ianto."

Ianto sees him clearly now, the pile of bloodied suit like a sacrifice between them. He's suddenly aware of his nakedness.

"One month."

Ianto nods. One month to get Lisa 2.0 up and running. He already knows the perfect location. First thing: get a new suit.


End file.
